


I hate you. [SMILE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dentists, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Siegetober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Maxim doesn't want to smile.Timur gets him to.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Siegetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I hate you. [SMILE]

**Author's Note:**

> My poor contribution to #Siegetober2020  
> Hope you'll like this, I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Sry for any weird phrasing or mistakes, 'English not first language' as they say haha

"I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Maxim, I know, now lie down.”

“I hate you. I'm going to kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, now hold still.”

Maxim reluctantly lay down on the medical chair, letting his skull rest on the headrest. He tried to fix a spot on the immaculate white ceiling, the blinding neon lights, and soon, the mechanical arms that brought the metal devices above his face. He stopped breathing, feeling the panic rising. The doctor's face appeared; half hidden behind his surgical mask.

A warm hand slipped into his and Glaz's perfume enveloped him in a round, masculine scent. He closed his eyes. If only he had shut his mouth the day before ... _Fucking pillow talk_...

_Maxim was lying on his side, as the small spoon; Glaz's arms were clutching him tightly, against his warm chest, after their fantastic making out session. Maxim was drowsing with euphoria and Timur was stroking his pecs, titillating his nipples from time to time by brushing them with his fingertips._

_"Max?”_

_“Hm.”_

_“Why do you always hide your smile? I mean... when you smile?”_

_“Hm.”_

_Seeing that Maxim was in energy-saving mode, Timur straightened up on his elbow and ran one hand through his companion's sweaty hair. Maxim was almost purring:_

_“Why?" Glaz insisted. “You're so cute when you smile.”_

_Maxim sighed, understanding that Glaz wasn't going to let go. He turned around and put one hand on Timur's hip, moving upwards in a slight tickling motion. Keeping his eyes down, he muttered:_

_“Because of my broken tooth.”_

_“Your incisor?”_

_“Yes, my incisor.”_

_“You never went to have it repaired?”_

_Maxim tensed and nuzzled his head into Timur’s neck and grumbled._

_"Don't tell me you're scared of the dentist?”_

_“I just don't like it.”_

_“Nobody likes that, Maxim.”_

_“I really don't like it._

_Timur seemed to think, covering Max's body with caresses._

_“Is that really what's keeping you from smiling?”_

_“Hm.”_

_Glaz sighed, circling Maxim against him and letting him fall asleep. Placing a kiss in his hair, he whispered: "You're so going to hate me tomorrow."_

"I hate you.”

“I know, I know, but it won't last long.”

“I'm not going in there.”

Maxim was going to turn back, but Timur pulled him by the arm:

“You’re just like cats who don't want to take their bath!”

“Cats wash themselves; they don’t need bathes!”

“But you're not a cat!”

“You’re the one who made the comparison!”

“I will stay with you.”

“I don't give a shit. I'm not going.”

“Maxim, I already made the appointment, he's waiting for you!”

“He's a fucking recruit!”

“He's a dental surgeon hired by Doc for the base!”

“I don't give a fuck.”

“Max... “

“I won't go.”

“Ex-excuse me?” a small voice asked “Are you... Kapkan?”

Maxim's shoulders tensed and Timur took the opportunity to push him slightly forward, towards the recruit:

“Yup, that's him.”

“I-I wasn't sure... without the camo and... Hum... Come in, please?”

Maxim turned the other way, but only met Timur, blocking the rest of the corridor and his precious exit:

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get in there, I'll stay with you, I promise. I'll even hold your hand if you want.”

Blushing violently, Maxim exhaled through his nostrils like a raging bull, and turned towards the recruit:

“I warn you, if you ever- if ever- I'll make sure there's nothing left of- “

“Come on Max, get in now, that's enough!”

Timur pushed him inside the room, but stopped to whisper in the recruit's ear with a big smile, making sure Maxim couldn't hear:

“I'm warning you, if you do anything stupid, I'll shatter your jaw so badly that even _you_ won't be able to put your teeth back together.”

The recruit turned white as a sheet and Timur gave him a fake affectionate squeeze on the shoulders. Timur then approached Maxim and guided him to the chair by the elbow:

"I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Maxim, I know, now lie down.”

“I hate you. I'm going to kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, now hold still.”

And that's how Maxim found himself frozen, clinging to the dentist's chair, mouth wide open, squeezing Timur's hand as if his life depended on it. Timur stroked his arm lovingly with his other hand and encouraged him. Congratulating him even, for his courage, and Maxim felt like a child and wanted to kill him even more.

In less than 10 minutes, the intervention was over. The recruit dried his work and finally allowed Maxim to relax his mouth.

"That's it, it's over! You can sit now, Kapkan.”

Maxim quickly straightened up, sitting more comfortably in front of the recruit who handed him a mirror. Timur walked around the chair to sit next to him.

"Go ahead! Smile!" Glaz encouraged him.

Maxim looked daggers at him.

"Don't look at me like that, smile!”

Maxim sighed and stared at the little mirror. Looking at himself was already... _weird_. He opened his mouth slightly to look at his incisor and was surprised to see a normal tooth... normal. Just... _normal_. The same color as the rest of his teeth. Full, like the rest of them. No more broken teeth that made him look like an idiot. The tooth that used to make him feel ashamed and look like a... It was over.

He smiled.

"Oh my God, Max! Look how beautiful you are!”

Max didn't answer, Timur pulled him and kissed him full on the lips.

The recruit dropped his pen as he realized that the legendary ruthless spetsnaz, Glaz and Kapkan, were a couple.

Max pushed Timur:

"I'm still mad at you!”

“Oh, I'm sure you are. “

“Just wait till tonight in the dorm, I’m going to f-“

“Aaaand I think we should go now, huh?"


End file.
